Solid oxide fuel cell modules comprising a plurality of solid oxide fuel cells connected in electrical series are known. The solid oxide fuel cells are connected in series by interconnectors.
Solid oxide fuel cells comprising functionally graded anode electrodes and cathode electrodes are known. The functionally graded anode electrodes and cathode electrodes generally comprise a first layer on the electrolyte and a second layer on the first layer. The first layer is arranged to optimise the electrochemical activity at the electrolyte and the second layer is arranged to provide In electronic conduction perpendicular to the layers of the solid oxide fuel cells to allow current to flow from one solid oxide fuel cell to an adjacent solid oxide fuel cell via an interconnector. The second layers provide uniform current collection across the solid oxide fuel cells.